House Party
After moving to L.A., the boys decide to throw a house party, not realizing they won't know anyone there. Synopsis The show starts with the Lucas brothers pulling up to their new LA apartment, and having a look around. They talk about getting busy having fun, but instead end up in the pool, relaxing. Seeing Kevin asleep on a lilo Nick and Joe push him in the water. Back in the apartment, they go to eat and realise they have no food, and Joe suggests getting Macy and Stella to stop and get something. Talking about Stella, Joe says that she isn't his girlfriend yet, because he hasn't seen her since the tour, and Kevin questions whether or not she knows he wants her to be his girlfriend, and Joe isn't sure, but says he's going to ask her tonight at the party. Meanwhile, at LAX, Macy is making a video blog for her website. She tries to talk to Stella about Joe, but Stella tells her to turn off the camera, and to not act like a crazy Jonas fangirl, and that she doesn't want the whole world to know. Macy asks if they're going to be a couple, and she says she doesn't know. Back at the Jonas house, their neighbour, DZ, shows up with muffins, and Big Man tries to throw him out, but gets distracted by muffins. DZ tells them they need to throw a party so that they don't get forgotten, and Nick agrees to arrange the guest list. In Stella's Aunt Lisa's car, Macy lets slip about Joe and Stella, and Lisa freaks out, telling her to not date Joe, because he's a rock star, and he doesn't want to see Stella hurt. Joe calls Stella, and she misses the call. Joe is out shopping and meets Vanessa Page, who suggests she takes him shopping. Meanwhile Nick calls Emma Roberts to invite her to the party, who hangs up on him. Meanwhile Kevin and DZ are looking for music, when Kevin sees a car he wants to buy. At a store, Vanessa tells Joe about her new movie, Forever April, and Joe tells her he's always wanted to act. When Joe goes to try on a jacket, Vanessa answers his phone, and on the other end of the phone, Stella is disheartened. Later, Joe tries to pick something to wear and say to Stella to impress her. At the house, Nick is mad at Kevin for buying a car instead of getting entertainment. Meanwhile Aunt Lisa's car has broke down, and Stella and Macy are trying to interpret Joe's answerphone message. At the party, Emma Roberts shows up, and criticises whoever called her for being cheesy and desperate, and though Nick tries to pretend it wasn't him, she says she knows it was. After freshening up, Stella and Macy show up, Joe going to approach Stella, but getting pulled aside by Vanessa first, who tells him she has a part for him in her movie. Stella sees this and is hurt, and when Joe goes to speak to her, she tells him how she wants to be just friends. He's confused why, and she pulls him away somewhere to talk. Meanwhile, Macy greets Nick and Kevin, who want to know what they think is going to happen with Joe and Stella, and Macy says it's not good. Joe tells Nick, Kevin and Macy that he and Stella are just friends, and they're surprised. Kevin asks if anyone knows anyone at the party, and when they realise they don't, they decide to go for a drive. Waiting behind the others, Nick asks Macy if she thinks that's it for Stella and Joe, and she says that the summer is still young. Nick tells her it's good to see her, and hugs her, and a look across his face suggests he's surprised by something he's feeling. The five of them then go for a drive, and a helicopter ride. Back at the house the next day, Macy is making another video blog, and asks everyone individually what they're doing with the summer. Kevin talks about his car, Joe mentions possibly being in the movie with Vanessa, Stella mentions Aunt Lisa is moving into the Jonas guest house with herself and Macy, and Nick says he's working on some music, but having only been there one day, he hasn't got anything yet. DZ tries to hang out with the brothers again, and Big Man throws him out. Notes *Song featured in the episode: L.A. Baby *Beginning this episode, John Ducey is no longer listed as a regular cast member, and does not appear in the opening theme. *This was the Season 2 premiere. Cast Regulars *Kevin Jonas: Kevin Lucas *Joe Jonas: Joe Lucas *Nick Jonas: Nick Lucas *Chelsea Kane: Stella Malone *Nicole Anderson: Macy Misa Recurring Cast *Robert Feggans: Big Man *Adam Hicks: DZ *Abby Pivaronas: Vanessa Page *Beth Crosby: Aunt Lisa Guest Stars *Emma Roberts: Herself *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé: Herself (uncredited) International Airdates Category:Television episodes Category:Jonas L.A. Category:Jonas L.A. episodes